mihawk_in_japanesefandomcom-20200214-history
Japanese Color Space : Saturation
(2) Aka-i <-> Shiro-i : (Red <-> White) : Saturation/Chroma In the HSV(B) color model, this area is 彩度(サイド)Sai-Do：Saturation/Chroma. 彩度(サイド)Sai-Do：Saturation/Chroma Saturation: In color management, the purity of a color's hue, moving from gray to the pure color. (art) the intensity or vividness of a color. Other meanings are, 浸透ShinTou: the act of soaking thoroughly with a liquid. 浸潤ShinJun: the process of totally saturating something with a substance. 飽和HouWa: a condition in which a quantity no longer responds to some external influence. Chroma: chromatic purity: freedom from dilution with white and hence vivid in hue. ghrēu-: root of 摩擦(friction), 摩耗(abrasion, wear)、研磨(polish, grind) -oma: surfix of 腫,瘤(tumor). Colorfulness https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Colorfulness 彩cǎi in Chinese is colored, colorful silks for celebration, decoration, applause, premiums by lottery, colorfulness, sparkle, glory, blood in the battle field. 彩 in Japanese read with あやAya is paint, arrangement of colors, pattern, reason, (right) way, decoration, rhetoric. あやAya is also written with 文Bun:pattern, paint, decorate, something written, letter, sentence, study, art, culture. Their essential meaning is pattern, or mimic of nature. It is not natural, but artificial. Natural flower has own original color, but art flower was dyed or painted. We human-beings have two characters as a natural flower and as a artificial flower. Language is あやAya. Other degrees concerned with Saturation/Chroma area 純(粋)度(ジュン(スイ)ド)Jun(Sui)-Do：purity This degree is more similar to Saturation/Chroma. ex. 純度JunDo 100% = no other substance, no external influence. 度Do = degree. 純Jun = pure, sheer, unmingled, plain, unmixed, ingenuous,innocent. 純 read with きいとKi-Ito in Japanese means raw silk without dyed. 純粋JunSui = unalloyed, unadulterated, pure, purity, trueborn. ex. "Pure reason" is a translation of "純粋理性RiSei" for Kant term. 粋Sui = unalloyed, unadulterated, wholly, simply, entirely, devotedly, wholeheartedly, pith, core, heart, essence, break, divide, part, split, separate, classify, sort out. いきIki：Poetry concerned with Saturation/Chroma area in modern Japanese 粋 read with いきIki in Japanese is the essence of (pre-)modern Japanese culture in 江戸Edo. I think that it is the best to read "The Structure of 'Iki' (「いき」の構造, "Iki" no kōzō)" written by 九鬼周造 to think about いきIki. 九鬼 周造 Shūzō https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sh%C5%ABz%C5%8D_Kuki a prominent Japanese academic, philosopher and university professor. One of his major works is "The Structure of 'Iki'". He was born in Tokyo, studied in Germany and France, and lived in Kyoto. According to the introduction in Kyoto University he was working as a professor; His philosophy has the character of duality, such as tradition between Western and Easten, contingency and inevitability, self and others. He thought about individuality and randomness from "independent dual meeting" between self and others. (translated by me) In my term, duality is contrast, two poles, which let look attractive each other, in poetry. In One Piece, Hawk-eye met Roronoa, by chance, as if that's the inevitable. I focus their relationship in this Wiki, but most of the characters meet someone somewhere by chance and change each other. Meeting by chance is one of the important theme of One Piece, or author's creativity. SBS in his comic books is exciting meeting between author and readers. It sometimes sparks and generates something interesting. Professor Kuki liked to draw simple model diagrams, like a engineer. The following page has a picture someone painted his diagram about いきIki to show it more attractive and impressive. That's the internet. That's entertainment. I like it. They met Iki of Kuki. I met Iki of Kuki, too. Then I met Iki of them. And I think of Iki of Zoro. Meeting generates another meeting and meaning one after another. The stereogram of "The Structure of 'Iki'" http://www.karappo.net/labs/index.php?itemid=19 red/white blossoms：Contrast of Saturation/Chroma area, as scenery In old Japanese, 花(はなHana:flower) means 梅(うめUme: a Japanese apricot with red or white blossoms), which fragrance is impressive. This is 紅白KouHaku:red/white contrast. 紅梅KouBai:red blossoms <-> 白梅HakuBai:white blossoms 東風(こち)吹(ふ)かば　にほひおこせよ　梅(うめ)の花(はな) Kochi Fuka-ba / Nihohi Oko-se yo Ume no Hana あるじなしとて　春(はる)な忘(わす)れそ Aruji Na-shi to te / Haru na Wasu-re so - 菅原道真 When the east wind blows, bloom fragrantly. Dear my apricot blossoms. Never forget spring, even if you lost your keeper. 菅原道真 no Michizane https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sugawara_no_Michizane a scholar, poet, and politician of the Heian Period of Japan. He is regarded as an excellent poet, particularly in Kanshi poetry (classic Chinese poetry). That Waka poem was composed when he was relegated to the far from the court. After that, the court and the city had serious troubles. They was afraid that it was his anger, and he was regard as one of the divinitis of thunder and sky. Today, he is believed and visited as a divinity of study. There are about 14,000 Tenman-gū, shinto shrine which enshrines Sugawara no Michizane as Tenjin in Japan. 天満宮Tenman-gū https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tenman-g%C5%AB He liked this red-white contrast. このたびは　幣(ぬさ)も取(と)りあへず　手向(たむけ)山(やま) Kono Tabi ha / Nusa mo Tori-ahezu / Ta-muke Yama 紅葉(もみぢ)の錦(にしき)　神(かみ)のまにまに Momiji no Nishiki / Kami no Manima ni. On this journey I have no streamers made of silk to offer up. Gods, if it pleases you, may you take instead this beautiful brocade of Mt. Tamuke's autumn colors ''- Wikipedia translation'' https://www.shigureden.or.jp/about/database_03.html?id=24 His poem has the clear contrast between white of 幣(ぬさNusa:streamers made of silk or paper) and red autumn leaves of 錦(にしきNishiki:brocade). Besides, he was famous for his classical Chinese poetry. He loved 梅 very much. 月夜見梅華　月(つき)の夜(よ)に梅(うめ)の華(はな)を見(み)る I see apricot blossoms under the moon at night. 干時年十一。厳君令田進士試之。予始言詩。故載篇首。 When I was 11 years old, my strict father ordered my teacher to test me. Then, I started composing my poems. So, I note it at the beginning. 月耀如晴雪　月(つき)の耀(かがや)くは晴(は)れたる雪(ゆき)の如(ごと)く 梅花似照星　梅(うめ)の花(はな)は照(て)れる星(ほし)に似(に)たり 可憐金鏡転　憐(あは)れぶ可(べ)し金(くがね)の鏡(かがみ)の転(めぐ)りて 庭上玉房馨　庭(には)の上(うへ)に玉(たま)の房(ふさ)の馨(かを)れるを The moon shines as if he is snow on a clear day. Apricot blossoms are like bright stars. That's admirable, the golden mirror turns round and the gems bloom in clusters on the garden. This poem makes me dizzy with reflected light, golden mirror the moon high above in the dark sky, sparkling crystal gems the apricot blossoms in the shiny white snow, in strong enchanting fragrance. That's like Gold Roger and Silver Rayleagh and White Beard and Black Beard. I never want to see such an awesome quartette. Mihawk is sure to cover his eyes with full-shade, or get crazy to roar, OOOOOHHHH!!! MORE AND MORE!!! But, after his death, the court and the city got this very quartette... The contrast of red/white means 男女NanNyo/DanJo(man/woman) One of the most popular song program on TV in Japan is 紅白Kouhaku歌合戦Uta-Gassen: Red and White singing contest. This is an annual contest between male and female popular singers on New Year's Eve (sponsored and broadcast by NHK). The female singers in red team and the male singers in white team sing by turns and compete on points. Japanese Language has a strong contrast between men's language and women's language, remarkably in the personal pronouns and in the inter-personal modality. And when a man use women's language emphatically and comically, then he can be おかまO-kama or おねえO-nee like Mr.2 or mimic ladies in Kama-bakka Kingdam. That's 3rd gender. When a woman use men's language, then she is just regard as rough... "On ne naît pas femme：on le devient", Beauvoir once said. If she was born in Japan, she might say, "On ne naît pas Japonais：on le devient, en parlant japonais..." And she would be Nami-san, the most awesome one in One Piece. ... "Eat MORE!" "!" "YOU are the Pirate KING!!" "!!! (I, I, I can't...any more...)" "YES! YOU CAN!!! ABSOLUTELY." "! (I'll try...!)" Nami is an archetype of an ideal wife in Japan, so-called "あげまんAge-Man", who encourages and cheers up her husband. It is also called 姉"さん"女房NyouBou:powerful awesome elder wife. The reason why Nami-san is called with "さん-san:Miss. for lady" by Sanji the love cook is that she is 姉"さん"女房 of the head. Nami reminds me many well-known wifes of the famous warloads in Japanese history, such as ねねNene the 北政所(きたのまんどころno Man-Dokoro:literally, north government; North legal wife of an important official, titled lady) with 太閤(たいこう)さん, 北条政子(ほうじょう　まさこ) the 御台所(みだいどころMi-Dai-Dokoro:literally, kitchen with honorific prefix of Mi; wife of a shogun or a highest-ranking nobleman) with 鎌倉殿(かまくらどの). ねね Nene https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nene_(aristocrat) the principal samurai wife of Toyotomi Hideyoshi, a preeminent daimyō, warrior, general, samurai, and politician of the Sengoku period. In Japanese historical story, women act critical role, "内助の功no Kou: the best support". A husband cannot start and finish his work, unless his wife's support. Important verbs concerned with Saturation/Chroma area in old Japanese さ'''(荒/錆/寂)-ぶSa-bu： rough, rust, deserted すさぶSu-sa-bu in In Hue Area, has meaning of 遊. But さぶSa-bu loses 遊 and gets 錆:rust, 寂:deserted, deteriorate, spoil; through the mediation of 荒. さぶSa-bu as verb makes さびSa-bi as noun, and it grows to mean the beauty of 茶(ちゃ)の湯(ゆ)no Yu:tea ceremony, such as elegant quiet simplicity. 茶chá is one of color, brown. In Japanese, black tea is called "紅茶KouCha:literally, red tea". It came from 紅茶 hóngchá in Chinese. '''Tea https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tea Black: wilted, sometimes crushed, and fully oxidized; called (called 紅茶 hóngchá, "red tea" in Chinese tea culture). さぶ:Oxidizing has two face, negative value to change something bad like iron, and positive value to change something good like tea leaves. Iron were not used actively in the old Japanese buildings. Japan has a humid climate, with double wet wind from the mountain and the sea. It is good for woods and papers. They are hard to dry out to split, as if they are still live. But wet air is bad for iron. So the builders didn't like iron. Then, さぶ has grown its good meaning as time goes by, free from useless rusty. Zen and tea from China and steel for swords were developed among Samurai class in that same period, early Kamakura. I think that Samurai is now one of English vocabulary which has plural form. Samurai(さむらい) as noun came from 侍/候(さぶら)ふSa-bu-ra-fu as verb. Samurai was drafting as a word in the Japanese vocabulary. さぶら-ふ -> さむら-ふ -> さうら-ふ -> そうろ-う -> そーろー -> ゾロ -> ゾリ Saburafu -> Samurafu -> Saurafu -> Sourou -> Sōrō -> Zoro -> Zori Originally, 侍 was for 侍(はべ)りHabe-ri. This was "be":ありA-ri or 居(ゐ)りWo-ru/居(ゐ)るWi-ru as polite expression and modest language. 侍shì is adjunct word. And 候 was for 候(さ-もら)ふSa-mora-fu. さSa is prefix tuning up mora. It means, watch, guard, to wait for an opportunity. 貰(もら)ふMora-fu without prefix means, get, have, take, receive, request. 候hòu is, wait, watch, examine, reflect. They were mixed during that upset さび age, the contrast of red fire arrows and white walls, red blood and white steel blade. わか(分/別)-るWaka-ru： part, separate, discern, distinguish 分'fēn:divide, dissever, distribute, partition, provide, minute, separate、seam, candareen '別bié:discriminate, different, distinguish, separate, distinct, other か'(田/刈/狩/駆/駈/借)るKa-ru of transitive verb form： till, cut, hunt, drive, chase, force, borrow. 'か(涸/乾/枯/嗄/離)るKa-ru of intransitive verb form： dry up, run out, wither, get hoarse, and split up... 田+力=男:a man. Too frank. Too plain. Too simple. Too direct. But that's true... A man is just a worker... not a player... 力'''lì:power, strength, force, effect, assistance, ability, agency and worker... A man is a worker to till, cut, hunt, drive, chase something for his wife. A man is her debtor. "Don't you know you must return what you borrow even yesterday? Threefold." A man is who can dry up, run out, wither, get hoarse, and split up, at last. Too severe... too severe to live. '''Ch.441:バナロ島の決闘 (Duel on Banaro Island), Ace ・・・"力"に屈したら男に生まれた意味がねェだろう ・・・"Chikara" ni Kusshi-tara Otoko ni Umare-ta Imi ga Nee-darou ...Meaningless to be born as 男 if he yields to "力". http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_441 Ace says to Teach such things; That's meaningless for a man when he yield to "force". A Man Doesn't Mean A Thing If He Ain't Got That Fight. Ace didn't mention about human-beings, but he sang of 男:a man and 力:force He sang of the one who is called 男:a man. Ace the Spade is the symbol of 男:a man. Prev: '''Japanese Color Space : Hue '''Next: Japanese Color Space : Value Back: Japanese Color Space Home: Mihawk in Japanese Wiki Category:Japanese